


Happiness

by TheYoungDragon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, R Plus L Does Not Equal J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoungDragon/pseuds/TheYoungDragon
Summary: Jon had her left hand threaded in his while Aegon wrapped his small hands around her small baby bump. The two boys in her life made her feel so much at peace... she almost forgot that she was sitting on a cold metal waiting desk contemplating whether or not to abort the little piece of magic growing inside her.





	Happiness

It was like any other of her routine pregnancy checkups. Three months into her term, the doctor felt confident enough to obtain reliable results. 

Both of them were quite. Their marriage was seven years old now. Seven beautiful years, Dany thought and smiled. Her eyes betrayed her and moved from the nail she had been studying so keenly to his face. He was as beautiful as the first time she'd seen him. They'd been through so much together. Right from late night calls, hidden away from their parents to being parents themselves. 

_And so much in between. Too much in between._

In that 'between' the girl who was the clueless girlfriend of her 'good sister's nephew' hadn't grown up. A twenty year old Dany had her future planned out fully. Well being married, expecting her third child wasn't equivalent to an actor chilling in some stupid pool in the Water Gardens but it was so much more than that. 

_Second Child not third,_ _ a voice taunted._

Out of nowhere the feelings caught her and tears threatened to fall. On cue Jon Snow looked down at her. They looked at each other for a moment. He must have observed something because in the next instance she was taken into a one armed hug and a featherlight kiss was placed on her forehead. She hid her face in his neck. Away from the world. He shifted a bit to make room and she scooted near him almost immediately.

"I am so scared Jon.." she said weekly. The tears now fell freely.

"Sssshhh, Love. Me too." Jon said playing with her platinum hair.

"What if...what if this one is the same as Vis-" she stuttered. The question was waiting to get out of her lips like an itch waiting to be scratched.

He didn't let her complete the name of their girl. He gave her a pained look as if she was adding salt to his wounds. 

_Wounds he had so hastenly stitched together....while hers were open and fresh. Still._

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. The calm before the storm. Her face resting on his shoulder with his arm draped around her. When the nurse called out her name, she untangled herself from him and awkwardly stood up and straightened her dress. Her legs seemed to have forgotten how to walk until Jon reached for her hand and squeezed it. 

"I love you" he said with his seven times damned smile. She smiled back and walked behind the nurse.

* * *

"S.C.I.D.

Severe Combined Immunodeficiency.

A condition experienced by children of one out of a million couples. 25 percent of the children born to such parents have this syndrome. The children are born with a non functioning immune system leaving them prone to every other disease out there. The best course of action for you would be to abort the child Daenerys. It would be better for both of you..." the doctor had said.

Abort... no kill her child. 

She sat shocked next to her husband again. This time outside the abortion center. Aerys and Rhaella her parents were completing the formalities. Aegon her sweet son was fast asleep with his hands wrapped around her. 

Jon's eyes were glassy. She wondered if the same thoughts were being replayed in his mind like in hers. A sweet little girl crying in her arms with Dany sobbing along with her and Jon trying his best to compose himself in front of the numerous doctors.

He threaded his fingers with her left hand and asked her, 

"Dany, are you sure?"

_"Are you sure?"_

"No" was his immediate reply. "I wanna try. The doc can be wrong." he said hopefully.

Dany looked up at him not sure what to do nor what to say. 

His eyes were so warm and understanding that Dany could have cried aloud. He had her left hand threaded in his while Aegon wrapped his small hands around her small baby bump. 

Even if for a moment the two boys in her life made her feel so much at peace... she almost forgot that she was sitting on a cold metal waiting desk contemplating whether or not to abort the little piece of magic growing inside her.

The baby could die immediately. The baby would undergo so much pain. Pain she didn't even understand. Pain she wouldn't be able to express. She remembered Visenya well enough. Aborting the babe would be best. But deep inside her a voice called out to her,

"Mommy, I don't want to die." 

"Jon I want to have the baby." Dany screamed hysterically.


End file.
